heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flirty Birdy
September 22, 1945 |color_process=Technicolor |runtime=7:13 |movie_language=''none'' (text in English) |preceded_by=Tee for Two |followed_by=Quiet Please! }} ''Flirty Birdy '' is a 1945 American one-reel animated cartoon and is the 21st Tom and Jerry Short. It was also the first modern era cartoon of the cat and mouse duo and the first Tom and Jerry Short to be released after World War II . It was made and released on September 22, 1945 by Metro-Goldwyn Mayer. The cartoon was directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, and produced by Fred Quimby. The animation was provided by Irven Spence, Kenneth Muse, and Ray Patterson, the music by Scott Bradley, and backgrounds by Robert Gentle. The cartoon revolves around Tom's effort to regain Jerry from an eagle by dressing up as a Female bird. Plot .]] Tom is laying down a trail of cheese for Jerry. Tom traps Jerry in two slices of bread into a sandwich. Before Tom can eat his sandwich, an eagle swoops down and steals the sandwich from Tom's hands. Tom breaks his teeth. The eagle tries to eat the sandwich for himself but Tom steals the sandwich back, replacing it with the plate he used for his sandwich. The eagle breaks the plate. They fight over the sandwich and almost tear Jerry in half. The eagle then hits Tom with his beak and knocks him off the tree. Tom then throws a brick at the eagle but it gets thrown back, hitting Tom. Tom then makes a face and yodels at the eagle. The eagle grabs Tom and throws him back down to the ground. Tom lands near a clothesline with a skirt, some feathers, and some clothespins. This gives Tom an idea. The eagle goes back to eat his Jerry sandwich. Before he can eat Jerry, jerry puts mustard of himself and slipped away and got back in between the halves and the eagle ate it. But jerry opened the eagle's mouth and kicked the two halves away and the eagle closed it's mouth jerry got out of the eagle's nose and kicked him in the eye and the eagle grabbed him and a whistle is heard from and Tom has lipstick and a party horn on his face (accompanied by Scott Bradley's "hot" rendition of St. Louis Blues). He waves over at the eagle from behind the house chimney. Tom has taken the skirt, and stuck feathers on himself and to look like a (rather unconvincing) female bird making the eagle lovestruck. Even Jerry is incredulous. Tom winks at the eagle and he tries to kiss Tom. Jerry, unties Tom’s dress, but Tom fastens it. The eagle tries to kiss Tom again and Jerry grabs the elastic band of the horn and it brings them together for a kiss. The eagle goes wild and he ends up dropping Jerry. Tom then puts Jerry down his dress. Jerry grabs a pin and sticks it in Tom's rear causing Tom to yowl and jump into the eagle's arms. Tom then runs away with the lovestruck eagle behind him. The eagle tries to kiss Tom but he ends up denting a stovepipe and pecking the bricks out of the chimney. Tom then gives a flirtatious smile and struts away. This really makes the eagle wild and with Tom hiding around the chimney with a brick in his hand, Tom hits the eagle. But the eagle is still head over heels in love. Tom makes another quick escape by jumping off the roof of the house. The eagle saves him from hitting the ground and continues to try and kiss him. Tom tries to hide and escape in various means, but the lovesick eagle somehow keeps finding him, and Tom keeps losing Jerry in the process. Tom is later standing behind a makeshift kissing booth that advertises, "Kisses - One Mouse Each!". The eagle goes to the kissing booth, hands over Jerry and puckers up. Tom grabs Jerry and then "smooches" the eagle with a plunger, simulating a giant kiss. But Jerry escapes again. Tom then runs into the eagle who holds out his hands. Tom picks one and the eagle produces a ring box with Jerry sitting in it. Jerry’s tail has been tied in a loop and the eagle places Jerry on Tom’s finger as a marriage proposal. Tom "accepts", then slams the window shutter into the eagle’s face and runs away, but he crashes into the other window shutter. Jerry then grabs a rope and ties it around Tom’s foot. Tom gets up and runs away. Jerry hands the other end of the rope to the eagle and the eagle drags Tom back to him, preventing Tom's escape. As Tom is being dragged to the eagle, Jerry hands Tom a bouquet of flowers and waves goodbye to the happy couple. Soon the eagle is sitting in a tree while Tom is sitting on a nest of eggs and knitting a tiny sweater, preparing for motherhood with no choice but to endure a relationship with the eagle. Censorship The scene where the eagle grabs Tom and throws him into the clothesline making him look like a wooden Indian is edited out on Cartoon Network. The scene now ends after Tom is hit in the head with a brick and then skips to the part he is dressed as the female bird. Availability DVD *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 2 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 1, Disc One *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection Volume One, Disc Two External links * * Category:1945 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1940s American animated films Category:1940s comedy films Category:Animated films about birds